


Crawling Back To You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zac, Boys Kissing, California, Clubbing, College, Cookies, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Past Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media, Top Harry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac and Harry hook up on occasion but Zac has a crush on Carrick and Harry may still be hooking up with Nick at least Zac thinks he is, what's the worst that could happen?





	1. Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "It's not like I exist or anything. Sometimes I just feel like I'm talking to myself," he muttered as he made it to his room and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in the living room, Zac sighed as he looked over at Taylor who was making out with some chick on the couch right beside him. They were supposed to be watching some movie, Taylor had promised him they could have a bonding night tonight since their other roommate Harry was out doing who knew what with some of his friends but his and Taylor's bonding night had fallen at the wayside the moment Taylor had asked if he could invite his new girlfriend over.

Zac wasn't even sure if he remembered the girl's name, something that started with a D. Danielle or Doris or Delaney...some D name.

"I think I'm going to go to my room now," Zac spoke loudly as he cut off the Lord of the Rings movie he had been watching or well attempting to watch but it was kind of hard to watch anything when his brother was beside him sticking his tongue down some random girl's throat.

Not getting a response from his brother, Zac heaved a sigh loudly but stood from the couch and headed down the hallway to his room. "It's not like I exist or anything. Sometimes I just feel like I'm talking to myself," he muttered as he made it to his room and shut the door.

Seeing the time he knew he should probably just go ahead and call it a night even if he had wanted to wait up for Harry who happened to share a room with him. If he didn't stay up, Harry would just end up waking him up when he came in because he was such a light sleeper now days but Zac guessed college could do that to anyone.

"Fucking screw it," he growled as he stripped down to his boxers and walked over to his bed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stay up and he had early classes tomorrow anyway so he needed to sleep if he wanted to be capable of staying awake and actually learning so he could get his degree in psychology.

Sliding into his bed, he reached for his cell phone which he had left charging there earlier in the night and checked to see if he had any texts. He was kind of hoping Carrick had texted him.

Carrick was a guy whom he had met on his first day of college classes last year when they had, had math together and it had been an instant connection when Carrick had asked to borrow a pen and Zac had let him. Zac wasn't sure how or why they had bonded but after that they usually spent most of the class that year passing notes like two high schoolers and then the notes had progressed to hanging out though hanging out with them usually consisted of going to Carrick's house and getting high since Zac wasn't yet twenty-one and couldn't drink legally at bars though that didn't stop the nineteen year old from drinking at parties and stuff but Zac just liked getting high better.

And preferably he liked getting high with Carrick whom after a year of knowing Zac was sure he had a crush on but Carrick was oblivious to it and hell Zac wasn't even sure if Carrick was gay or straight. In the year they had known each other he hadn't heard Carrick mentioning liking anyone or even dating anyone male or female.

Not seeing a text from Carrick, Zac frowned but instead of turning his phone off, he went to instagram, not surprised when the first few pictures he was greeted with where pictures Harry had instagrammed. Zac was half sure Harry used going out with his friends as an excuse to instagram.

Seeing the picture of one of Harry's friends doing a body shot off of him, Zac rolled his eyes but liked the picture anyway and then he continued going down his feed, only stopping when he came across a picture that Carrick had posted an hour ago. It was of just Carrick and like the love struck man child that he was, Zac liked it and then saved the picture to his phone, in the folder titled spank bank.

It was after the picture was saved that he turned his phone off and decided to get what sleep he could before Harry came back and woke him up...if Harry came back that was. It was apparent to Zac that tonight Harry had been hanging out with his older friends, the crowd that included some local radio DJ who was older than Harry, yet Harry was infatuated with and Zac was half sure was having sex with on the side.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking slightly as he felt his bed shift down, Zac groaned and opened his eyes and he froze when he saw that Harry was laying down in bed beside him, "Harry?" he asked his voice still sounding a bit rough from being woken up.

"S..sorry," Harry apologized as he moved closer to Zac on the bed. "I just don't want to sleep in my bed," he muttered as his breath hit Zac right in the face, which only made Zac shiver because of how close Harry was to him.

"So you decided to sleep in my bed?" Zac asked him as he sighed. "What time is it anyway?"

"Three in the morning," Harry answered as he moved just a tiny bit closer to Zac.

Swallowing hard now Zac closed his eyes, "Fine," he relented agreeing to let Harry sleep in his bed. "But tonight's the last time you sleep in my bed when you don't want to sleep in yours," he said as he opened his eyes and in the moonlight coming through his window he swore he saw Harry smiling.

"Figured you'd be over at Nick's place tonight anyway. Saw the picture of him doing body shots off of you," Zac continued as he blushed at that even if he had liked the picture it was still embarrassing to admit he saw it. "I mean he is your boyfriend so I just figured he'd take you home and take advantage of your drunk self."

Harry shook his head as he chewed on his lip briefly, "He isn't my boyfriend...not the one I want, he is just good at sex," he spoke so honestly that Zac was sure he was blushing even more now. "But he couldn't take me home. He has company this week and he's afraid I'll be too loud so he sent me home harder than a fucking rock and not drunk. I only had one drink right before we left."

Hearing the rest of Harry's words Zac went silent as his still sleepy brain tried to take in and digest what Harry had said, "Did you only come into bed with me because you were hard?" he asked as he saw a glint of something pass in Harry's eyes.

"I need relief," Harry pleaded finally as he inched a bit closer to Zac and reached for his hand, a hand which he soon put onto his boxers where Zac indeed could feel Harry's erection. "You're so good at giving me hand jobs and fuck I need one."

Zac bit his lip now as he just laid there with his hand still over Harry's hard on. This wasn't a new thing, Harry running to him when he needed some relief that Nick hadn't provided or even when he just needed relief in general even when he hadn't been around Nick.

It was something that had started seven months ago when Zac and Harry had both been drunk and Zac had went down on Harry in their bathroom and of course he had let Harry return the favor because he had been pretty hard after. It was only supposed to be once, just once but after that it was like he could never turn Harry down not when Harry was needy.

And god could he be needy and at least he noticed Zac and gave Zac relief, relief he wasn't getting from Carrick, though then again Zac couldn't blame Carrick because it was him who was the one who hadn't made a move and how could Carrick know how Zac felt if he wasn't told? But then again Zac thought it was almost damn obvious with how he acted around Carrick but then again Carrick seemed so oblivious that maybe he wasn't that obvious.

Instead of speaking as he came out of his thoughts, Zac closed the gap between him and Harry and he crushed their lips together in a kiss, a kiss which Harry was quick to respond too and as they kissed Zac began to rub Harry through his boxers which was an action that made the younger boy whimper.

Hearing Harry whimper seemed to spurn Zac on because he may have liked it when he heard his lovers making noises and so he kissed Harry harder as he kept rubbing the boy through his boxers, an action that was making Harry lift up his hips and thrust into Zac's touch.

"Take off your boxers," Zac muttered out into Harry's mouth before biting down on his bottom lip playfully. "Want to do more than just give you a hand job," he explained as he pulled away from the kiss and slid his owner boxers off, throwing them to the floor.

"O..okay," Harry stuttered but Zac watched as he did what he was told and the moment his boxers were on the floor as well, Zac leaned over and kissed him again, pushing him flat onto his back.

Once Harry was on his back Zac once again broke the kiss to move on top of him and locked eyes with Harry as he let their cocks line up with each other an action that made Harry moan out which again only seemed to spurn Zac on because it was after that, that Zac' slowly began to rub his cock up and down the length of Harry's.

It was something that felt good and it had been at least two weeks since Zac had gotten off properly with Harry and when Harry started to move with him, Zac couldn't help but moan out loudly not even caring if Taylor heard him though so far he and Harry had been doing good at keeping their sexual relationship a secret from most of their mutual friends.

Leaning down to kiss Harry again Zac kept his movements the same at least until he felt Harry reach up and grab his ass, moving him a bit faster which created a bit more friction against their cocks and the change in pace also seemed to make it that much closer to Zac reaching his end.

As he kissed Harry harder and much more frenzied than before Zac couldn't help but moan out the other boys name into his mouth as he came and yet even after he was done he kept moving on Harry and kissing him until he felt Harry release as well.

Pulling away from the kiss then, he looked down at Harry and brushed some hair off his face, "So beautiful," he muttered honestly as he leaned down to pepper Harry's neck with kisses. "So fucking goddamn beautiful after you come for me," he spoke onto his skin and he felt Harry shiver beneath him.

"You really think so?" Harry asked a moan coming out as he spoke. "That I'm beautiful after I come?"

"Yeah," Zac answered as he continued to kiss Harry's neck, his body still slowly coming down from the sex high it had been on. "I doubt you're as beautiful when you come for anyone else," he smirked as he finally moved his head so he could look down at Harry. "Just beautiful for me."

Harry rolled his eyes and his arms slid around Zac's waist, "Only you," he spoke and there was something in his voice that gave Zac pause. "I only come for you," he said this time clarifying his earlier words and there was still something in his voice that gave Zac pause but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"You come for Nick too," Zac teased as he stuck his tongue out at Harry. "You have sex with him too or did frotting with me really make you forget."

Again Harry rolled his eyes, "I didn't forget," he sighed as he looked away from Zac slightly. "Just haven't came for him in awhile."

At that, Zac laughed before pecking Harry's lips and moving out of his embrace to lay beside him on the bed, "Is that why you've been with me so much these last few months? I mean besides our two week drought that ended tonight. Is Nick really holding off on you that much?"

"Something like that," Harry shrugged so fast that Zac barely even caught it. "Let's just sleep though, tomorrow's your early class day right?" he asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah," Zac confirmed as he reached over and brought Harry's naked body closer to his own. "Goodnight H," he whispered as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Harry's body.

He was faintly aware of Harry telling him goodnight right before he finally drifted back to sleep.


	2. Sorry To Disappoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Then Zac's that good in bed?" Taylor questioned his curious tone seeming to go up a notch.

Humming to himself the next morning as he stood in the kitchen making breakfast, Harry turned his head when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, "Thought you were Zac there for a moment," he said as he eyed Taylor as he came into the kitchen.

"Sorry to disappoint," Taylor replied as he walked to the stove and inhaled deeply. "You're fixing bacon and eggs," he said as he leaned just a bit closer to Harry which made Harry giggle.

"Not for you," Harry told him as he looked back at the stove. "If you want breakfast have Daphne fix it for you," he said as he referred to Taylor's new girlfriend who he was sure had spent the night since her sandals were still by the couch. "This is for Zac and if you touch it I will chop your hands off."

Taylor laughed at that but he moved away from Harry, "You're fixing Zac breakfast now?" he asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you also make breakfast for Nick?" he questioned which made Harry blush. "Because if so maybe I should turn gay so you'll make me breakfast after we have sex."

Blushing more Harry stayed turned away from Taylor, "I regret telling you we were having sex," he admitted as shook his head. "But no I don't make breakfast for Nick."

"Then Zac's that good in bed?" Taylor questioned his curious tone seeming to go up a notch. "Good enough that you make him breakfast at seven in the morning?"

"I was up anyway," Harry defended as he finished making the breakfast and he put it on the plate he had on the counter. "Remember I do go jogging at six in the morning and then I have a yoga session this morning too before my afternoon classes," he shrugged as he turned to face Taylor who was fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

"It has nothing to do with how well your brother is in bed," he said before chewing his lip. "I just like taking care of him, is all," he sighed softly as he looked away from Taylor.

Harry was half expecting Taylor to laugh at him or call him pathetic for the weird need to take care of Zac but it was just something that had developed over the seven months they had been having sex with each other. It wasn't something he could help but even if he could Harry wasn't sure he wanted to help it.

Taylor nodded his head as he sat down at the table, "I get it," he finally said and Harry looked up at him surprised. "I was that way with Nina, you know the girl I dated most of last year. I wanted to take care of her, even thought I would marry her but then I messed up," he sighed and it sounded sad.

"I don't want to marry Zac," Harry stated as he began to leave the kitchen so that he could go wake Zac up.

"You know he loves Carrick right?" Taylor asked and Harry stopped in his steps. "He's forever in love with Carrick."

Nodding his head Harry forced a smile but he kept his back turned to Taylor, "I know," he admitted because he knew full well about Zac's crush on Carrick. "But he hasn't done anything about it yet."

"He probably will eventually though," Taylor spoke in between mouthfuls of his food. "Then it will be Carrick taking care of him."

Harry shook his head as he kept his forced smile, "He wouldn't....not while....he has me," he said not even sure if he was making sense. "He wouldn't get with Carrick while he's still having sex with me."

Taylor laughed at that and Harry finally heard a hint of judgement. "You aren't his boyfriend Harry. Anyway what you two have isn't exclusive is it? Like it's not something you two have set boundaries with, you still have sex with Nick."

"But I don't," Harry sighed as he turned to face Taylor finally and his arms fell slightly. "I..I haven't had sex with Nick in six months. It's only Zac," he admitted as he saw Taylor's eyes grow wide.

This wasn't something Harry had wanted to tell Taylor yet but it seemed the truth was coming out whether he liked it or not since he had a case of loose lips right now. "I just I like to just have one friends with benefits at a time and I ended things with Nick," he said and he swore Taylor's eyes grew wider. "I know it was stupid, I mean Zac doesn't even want me but I've grown up with you guys and I'm pretty sure I've had a crush on him longer than he's had one on Carrick."

Shaking his head, Taylor just kept heaving sighs every so often, "I swear you gay guys are more confusing than me," he said and Harry could tell he was trying to lighten the situation.

"That's probably why we are gay," Harry spoke as he laughed finally and it was genuine. "I should go get Zac up though because his breakfast is getting cold," he nodded as he turned back around to head to the room he shared with Zac. He could only hope with Taylor's new knowledge he kept his mouth shut, he was doing so good with not telling Zac he knew that they were having sex.

Making it to the bedroom, Harry stopped in the doorway and watched as Zac slept, dead to the world and he just admired the sight for a few minutes because Zac was just too cute sleeping. But of course he couldn't let Zac sleep all day so he walked into the room and over to the bed.

"Zac," Harry said as he reached the bed and he moved his hand down to move some hair off of Zac's face. "Zac, it's time to wake up," he said as he bent down a bit closer watching as Zac roused but didn't wake up fully which made him chuckle. "I made you breakfast Zachary," he finally said and that seemed to do the trick because Zac's eyes shot open faster than Harry had seen before.

Zac smirked as he looked up at Harry, "You made me breakfast?" he asked his voice still rough from sleeping.

Harry nodded as he leaned down and pecked Zac's lips softly, "Wanted you to eat properly before you went to your class today," he muttered out as he rested his forehead against Zac's and he felt Zac's arms wrap around his neck before slowly pulling him down onto the bed.

"I would have ate," Zac argued before pecking Harry's lips back. "You didn't have to make me breakfast, especially because it's early and you came in late," he sighed out as he locked eyes with Harry as they both lay on the bed, their foreheads pressed against each other.

This was feeling romantic and a lot more than just the friends with benefits thing they had and Harry half wondered if Zac felt it too or if he was oblivious to it or even if he was oblivious to how romantic it was last night when he told him that he was beautiful after he came for him. If he didn't know then he was just as bad as Carrick was.

"You would have ate pop-tarts on your way out the door," Harry said finally breaking his silence as he stared into Zac's eyes. "It's like you live on those things every morning and have since high school."

"They're good," Zac argued as he blushed slightly. "And maybe I wouldn't have to eat them all the time if you made breakfast for me more."

Scrunching up his nose Harry pecked Zac's lips again briefly, "I'll consider it," he said before moving away from Zac and standing from the bed. "Now come eat and then go shower so you can get out of here, otherwise you'll be late."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving his last class of the day that afternoon, Harry walked towards the food court area as his stomach rumbled. It was past lunch time and Harry had forgotten to even eat a snack after yoga but he had been running late after going back to the apartment to shower and so that had stifled his ability to make or grab a snack.

Hearing someone calling his name as he had almost made it to the food court, Harry turned around to see Carrick walking over to him and he rolled his eyes but plastered on a fake grin for the other guy's benefit.

"I wasn't sure if you heard me, man," Carrick said as he came to a stop in front of where Harry stood. "I was actually on my way to leave campus but I wanted to talk to you before I did."

"Me?" Harry asked confused mainly because while he was friends with Carrick through Zac they weren't close.

Carrick nodded his head eagerly, "It's about Zac," he laughed before blushing and looking down. "Go figure huh. The main thing we have in common."

"Yeah, go figure," Harry laughed though it felt just as forced as the smile he wore on his face was. "But what did you want to talk to me about regarding Zac?"

Again Harry watched as Carrick blushed even deeper red and he couldn't help but feel a knot twist in his stomach and not the good kind of knots either, the kind Zac gave him. No this knot was the kind that usually happened right before something bad was about to go down and happen.

"My boyfriend and I broke up last month," Carrick began to speak as he looked up at Harry finally. "I think I'm ready to start dating again and I was wondering if Zac is single...I mean it's kind of obvious he has a crush on me, has been for awhile but crush doesn't always equal being single."

Swallowing hard now it was Harry's turn to look away from Carrick and he half wished he had somewhere to sit down because he really needed to sit down. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

"I didn't even know you were gay," Harry lied because he had always suspected.

Carrick laughed at that, "I'm surprised, everyone can usually tell but I just am never really open about my relationships you know. It's between me and that person, not me and that person and social media or the world."

Harry nodded because yeah he got Carrick's words, "But you still could have told Zac," he said knowing he still hadn't answered Carrick's original question on if Zac was single.

"Didn't want to hurt him if he wanted more," Carrick shrugged as he sighed. "So, is Zac single?" he asked again and Harry knew he'd have to answer him this time around.

"He's single," Harry confirmed feeling like he wanted to vomit as he said those words because he didn't consider Zac single, not when they had been so mushy with each other this morning.

Looking back up at Carrick, Harry watched the man heave a sigh of relief and then give a smug little grin, a grin that Harry wanted to slap off his face but Harry was too nice to do that and if he harmed Carrick he had a feeling Zac would hate him.

"I was scared for a second he was dating you," Carrick laughed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean you two are so close and this morning I think he was wearing one of your plaid button down shirts."

Harry let his smile falter slightly, "He's not dating me," he said as he shook his head. "And he was wearing one of my shirts but only because he has no clean ones and laundry day is tomorrow. I just let him borrow one of mine," he shrugged knowing he had let Zac borrow his shirt as long as Zac had promised Harry could take it off him tonight.

"When do you plan on asking Zac out?" he asked and he was surprised his voice didn't crack because he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Tonight, he asked me to come out with your friends to some club. Said you guys go every Friday," Carrick revealed as he shrugged. "I know a few drinks of liquid courage will make the nerves go away so I can ask him."

"Good luck then," Harry smiled at Carrick briefly as he looked down at his wrist watch. "I...I must go though. Kind of hungry but I'll see you tonight," he said quickly before turning and walking away before Carrick could reply. He just wanted to be away from Carrick because he felt like he was going to cry and he didn't want to cry in front of him.

Going inside the food court, Harry went to order something to eat and once he had his food and had sat down, he pulled his cell phone out to check if he had any messages.

Seeing three texts from Zac he wanted to be happy but he couldn't not when he knew in a matter of hours Zac would more than likely be official with Carrick.

Clicking on the messages anyway he just frowned as he read them.

_Thanks for breakfast again, even though I thanked you before leaving-Z_

_Just got out of last class. I rock your shirt better than you do but I think I'll look better with it off. I mean nudity is my best look-Z_

_I'm going to send you a nudie pic if you don't answer me. I know you're out of class Harold! -Zachary_

Rolling his eyes at that last one Harry was about to respond when his phone buzzed again to let him know he had a new message. Shaking his head he opened it, figuring it would be from Zac and of course he was right though he couldn't help but freeze at the image attached to the message.

It was a picture of Zac naked from the waist down and Zac was in Harry's bed and underneath the picture Zac had asked him if he minded if Zac got off in his bed.


	3. Golden Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But he can be sweet," Daphne giggled as she moved towards Taylor and kissed his cheek. "Tay has a sweet side about him Zac."

"You sure you don't want to go to the club tonight?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Harry after he had fixed his hair slightly. "Taylor said he was paying for drinks and stuff."

Harry shook his head as he crinkled his nose up, "Don't feel much like going. I figured I may just stay here and do our laundry instead of waiting until tomorrow and then I'll just binge on food and watch the Golden Girls reruns."

Crossing his arms Zac just kept eying Harry because something had been off about him ever since he got home and even the knowledge that Zac had gotten off on his bed hadn't really changed the weird mood he had been in. Zac hated to see Harry like this though especially since he knew from growing up with him that this wasn't his usual demeanor or anything. He sort of missed his playful loving Harry over this sad, gloomy one.

"Okay then," Zac finally spoke as he sighed knowing it wasn't likely that Harry would tell him what was wrong, he never did the rare times he was like this. "When I get back remember you have a date with taking this shirt off me," he reminded him hoping that maybe it would cheer Harry up.

Instead though it seemed to just make Harry worse because he looked down and just nodded his head, "If things don't change," he mumbled his voice going soft but Zac could still make out his words.

"Nothing's going to change," Zac replied as he walked to Harry's bed where Harry was sitting on the edge of it. "I want you to take your shirt off me," he smirked as he bent down and let his hands rest on both of Harry's cheeks. "And do a lot of other dirty things to me like fuck me into the mattress."

Harry blushed at that before finally smiling, "Sounds like a plan to me," he said before leaning in to peck Zac's lips briefly. "Now go and leave before Taylor and Daphne leave you behind."

Zac laughed at that and he stood up and left the room he shared with Harry quickly, checking his pockets once to make sure he had his fake id with him.

"Didn't think you were ever going to come," Daphne sighed dramatically as she stood by the front door of the apartment beside Taylor, her arms crossed and her foot stomping. "I swear you and your lover boy need to make your goodbyes quicker when people want to go out and get shitfaced."

Rolling his eyes Zac shook his head, "Harry isn't my lover boy," he clarified as Taylor opened the door and he followed behind Daphne and Taylor as they left the apartment. "He's just been my friend since we were five and mutually bonded over the fact that we hated girls."

Taylor chuckled at that, "Funny I guess some things never change cause you both still hate pussies," he spoke as they made it to the elevators and he pressed a button. "I don't see why though cause they are exceptionally nice."

"You are disgusting," Zac muttered as the doors to the elevator opened and he stepped on and looked at Daphne who had chosen to stand next to him. "If I were you I'd run from him now."

"But he can be sweet," Daphne giggled as she moved towards Taylor and kissed his cheek. "Tay has a sweet side about him Zac."

"Yeah probably when he's fucking you," Zac replied which earned him a finger from Taylor.

Daphne again giggled but looked at Zac, "I guess you're right though, I mean about Harry. If he was your lover boy he'd probably have instagrammed a picture of you by now and he hasn't."

"Of course he has," Zac defended as he crossed his arms feeling a bit offended. "We've taken numerous selfies before and I'm sure he's put some up on there," he said though to be honest he wasn't sure. He was always too busy stalking Carrick's social media that he missed most of Harry's stuff unless they were the top pictures on his page.

"Actually she's right," Taylor said as the doors to the elevator opened and he walked off. "He hasn't instagrammed anything with you in it but I guess you're too busy stalking your crush to know it."

Going silent Zac once again fell in behind Taylor and Daphne as they walked to Taylor's car and he didn't really understand why he was a bit upset that Harry had no pictures of him or with him on his instagram when Zac did have a few of Harry though his instagram mostly consisted of the food he ate, the video games he played, the books he was reading and then an occasional selfie or pics of Harry and Taylor and maybe one or two pictures he had snuck of Carrick.

Zac was half sure Harry had pictures of Taylor and his other friends on his instagram and he kind of felt left out now but maybe Daphne and Taylor were just lying to him, they had to be because Harry was his best friend and best friends posted pictures of each other on social media.

Getting in the back seat of Taylor's car when they reached it Zac remained silent hoping that now he hadn't just joined Harry in one of those gloomy moods.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later as he sat at the bar with a drink in one hand and his cell phone in the other he looked up at Carrick who had been by his side all night, "Taylor and Daphne were right," he muttered as he frowned before finally putting his phone away. "Harry hasn't shared any pictures of me on his instagram."

"Oh poor baby," Carrick teased as he nudged Zac's arm playfully. "Maybe you'll have to talk to him when you get back home," he muttered as he took one last drink of the beer he had. Zac reckoned that had been Carrick's third and he hadn't seen Carrick drink that much before.

"Maybe though I should just go talk to him now. Track his skinny little tight ass jeans wearing ass down and talk to him," Zac growled before taking a long swig of his own beer. It was only his first and it could very well be his last because he knew when he was in one of these moods it was hard for him to concentrate on much else.

Shaking his head Zac didn't even give Carrick time to reply, "I just don't get him. We've been friends for years, we live together for god sakes, we...." he started almost revealing that they fucked but he didn't want to tell Carrick that. "We've just been close and yet it's like he is ashamed to share a picture of me on the main social media site that he uses a lot."

Carrick shrugged at Zac's words, "I don't have any pictures of you up either."

"But we've only been friends a year, it's different," Zac argued as he stood from the bar now, intent on going to find Harry. "I'm going to find that asshole and he is going to explain himself."

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Carrick asked curiously and Zac turned to look at him again. "I mean you got here with Taylor and Daphne and I don't think they plan on leaving anytime soon bud."

Zac stayed frozen in his spot because he knew Carrick had a point, "Maybe I'm overreacting," he muttered as he felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks as it hit him just how crazy he was acting over this whole thing and he hated that Carrick was a witness to it. "I'm such a dumbass."

Carrick nodded his head in agreement as he laughed and stood up, "But you're a cute dumbass," he said and Zac blushed even more but this time it was because of Carrick's compliments. "Now how about you dance with me? I think you said you'd show me all those good moves you had."

Nodding his head happily Zac let Carrick grab a hold of his wrist and lead him out towards the dance floor where soon he linked his arm around Carrick's neck and began to dance up close with him. Carrick was a bit taller than him but luckily not tall enough that Zac still couldn't hold onto him but he really was no Harry, Harry was at least a bit closer to his height even if Harry did have legs for days.

As they continued to dance Zac let himself get lost in the fun he was having, especially since Carrick seemed to be showing him much more affection and attention than he usually did. It was nice and new and he half thought that maybe he was dreaming at first.

"You know," Carrick whispered as he moved his head down closer to Zac's ear. "I have something I want to tell you. Been wanting to do it for awhile now but couldn't because of circumstances."

Shivering at how close Carrick was and the feel of Carrick's breath on his neck, Zac was about to ask what it was when he felt someone nudge into them and when he pulled away he looked at Taylor. Doing his best not to glare he eyed his brother hoping whatever Taylor was interrupting this conversation for was good.

"I thought Harry wasn't coming tonight," Taylor spoke without even waiting for Zac to ask him what he wanted.

Zac raised an eyebrow at Taylor's words, "He isn't. He said he was gonna go do laundry and just watch the Golden Girls reruns."

"Then he must have a damn twin," Taylor replied as he pointed to a group of men all dancing together and as Zac eyed the group his eyes widened because right there in the middle of them was Harry who looked way better than when he had last seen him.

Gone was gloomy Harry and in his place was some sort of sex god or something. He was even dressed better with his hair in one of those head scarves and a white t-shirt as well as black skinny jeans and Zac was sure he was probably wearing boots because he seemed to have picked up Taylor's love for them.

"He lied to me," Zac muttered feeling much of the anger he had tried to push at bay earlier coming up again though besides the anger he also seemed to feel something else because he wasn't quite fond of how close some of those men were to Harry and when one of the men behind him slung their arm around his neck and Harry turned his head to kiss that man Zac snarled because who was he to kiss Harry? He wasn't Nick and he sure as heck wasn't Zac and therefore Harry was off limits.

"I'll be back," Zac spoke as he looked at Carrick and Taylor who both seemed to be watching him. "Just need to go kill someone," he added in before walking away from them and over towards Harry and his gaggle of men, mostly fucking twinks.

When he reached where Harry was he cleared his throat loud enough that he would be heard over the music and as the men turned to look at him he glared as Harry pulled away from the guy he was kissing and just gave Zac a goofy grin as if that would make things okay.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow your main attraction," Zac stated as he reached for Harry's arm and pulled him away before the men or even Harry could object.

As he lead Harry outside of the club he stayed silent though the moment they reached outside he dropped Harry's arm as the semi warm California breeze hit them. "You fucking lied to me," he spat out harshly which made Harry flinch visibly. "Telling me you were going to do laundry and stay home but no you fucking show up here and decide to have your own god damn gay orgy on the dance floor."

"I didn't lie," Harry said as he looked away from Zac's gaze. "My plans just changed. My friend Colton asked me to come out and I agreed."

"I fucking asked you if you were sure you didn't want to come," Zac sighed as he stepped a bit closer to Harry. "And you turned me down with your excuse, yet you'll come for whoever the hell Colton is."

"Colton was the guy I was kissing," Harry revealed as he finally looked up at Zac. "We have an art class together."

Zac snarled again as he crossed his arms, "Well good for you two," he hissed out not even caring that he was acting this way out in a parking lot. "You still gave me some excuse though. I'm starting to think I mean nothing to you anymore Harry," he admitted as he shook his head. "Lying to me...not sharing pictures of me on instagram...not telling me you have someone special in your life who clearly isn't Nick."

"Well okay maybe I lied to you," Harry finally conceded and Zac rolled his eyes at that but at least he was admitting the truth there. "But I'm seriously confused on this instagram stuff and having someone special."

"So you confess to one thing but want to play dumb again?" Zac asked as he shook his head. "Typical you, always never admitting or owning up to stuff," he sighed as he finally uncrossed his arms. "I spent an hour in there looking at your instagram after Taylor and Daphne told me you hadn't posted a picture of me at all on there, mainly because I didn't want to think they were right. But they were and imagine my surprise when I'm stalking your instagram that I find some of your pics captioned with things you did with someone special, like taking them to our goddamn place in the park or watching You've Got Mail with them...hell you even read Fifty Shades of Grey with them and you promised me that you'd only ever read that with me," he rambled on not even caring that he was sounding like a jealous lover.

Once he was done rambling he just looked at Harry who stood there with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights, "And I really don't think you want to get me started on you kissing Colton because that made me mad too. He isn't me or Nick and his hands shouldn't be on you like that," he added in before turning to walk away.

Going inside he quickly found Carrick again and he did his best to ignore the angry outburst he had just had and how much he had sounded more like a jealous lover than a wounded friend, because he wasn't a jealous lover. Harry wasn't the man whom he was crushing on. Harry was just his best friend who he occasionally had sex with now.

And as the night went on Carrick did help him forget and ignore his issues and of course he never even seemed to mention the conversation that Taylor had interrupted all because of Harry. Maybe tomorrow he could ask Carrick what he had needed to tell him because it seemed apparent that Carrick wasn't going to bring it up now.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as he left behind Daphne and Taylor, Zac raised an eyebrow, "Did Harry leave with Colton?" he asked not seeing Harry around yet he had known Harry had ended up hanging out with them after his blow up outside.

Daphne turned back to Zac and nodded her head yes, "Said he was going to go home with him actually."

"Oh," Zac replied feeling a bit hurt because of the plans he and Harry had made, he had thought Harry would know that even if he was mad that he'd still want to go through with them.

"Well actually pretty sure Harry said they were going to go somewhere more private for drinks and then go to his house," Taylor added in as he turned to look at Zac who had fallen behind. "They left to go to Villains Tavern about ten minutes ago."

Zac stopped walking altogether at that and he sighed but as he stood there he felt a hand on his back and when he turned around he found Carrick beside him, "I can drive you home," Carrick muttered as he rubbed Zac's back slightly. "You look like you could use a friend."

Nodding his head Zac looked down and listened as Carrick called out to Taylor that he was taking Zac home and when Taylor didn't object he felt Carrick turn and lead him towards his car.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you were going to say before Taylor interrupted us?" Zac asked wanting to get his mind off Harry and the strained issues they had at the moment. "I've been dying to know all night," he said as he came to a stop beside the passenger side door of Carrick's car.

Carrick stopped at the driver's side and Zac watched as he looked down, "I umm...I..kind of....maybe a lot...." he started but stopped as he looked at a point past Zac and shook his head.

Raising an eyebrow Zac turned as well and he swallowed as he saw Harry standing by his car and opening the door. Harry must have felt both eyes on him because eventually he turned around and gave them both an innocent smile.

"I umm kind of turned Colton's offer down," Harry spoke as if he had overheard everything Taylor had told Zac. "Just going to go home and sleep. Do you need a ride Zac?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Zac expectantly.

It was an action that made Zac look between Harry and Carrick as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. On one hand he wanted to ride with Carrick because maybe once they were alone in his car without the possibility of Harry ruining things Carrick could finally tell him what the hell he had been trying to tell him but then on the other hand he wanted to ride home with Harry because he knew once they got home they could get straight to the sex without him having to wait for Carrick to drive him home.

Riding with Harry would make it much easier on his cock which it seemed had jumped to attention with the way Harry was just standing there looking at him.

"I think I'll ride with Harry," Zac said as he gave Carrick an apologetic look. "He's heading my way and for you it adds an extra thirty minutes on your way home," he shrugged as he turned and walked to where Harry waited.

When he reached Harry, he saw Harry give him a giddy child like smile, like he had won some sort of battle but Zac didn't question it, instead he got in the passenger side as Harry got in the driver's side and nothing was even said between them on the way home. He half figured when they did talk it would be when they got home and had sex.


	4. Magnetic Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You wouldn't dare?" Zac asked mocking being hurt. "You love me too much and want to make sure your baby is well taken care of," he said as he leaned down and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Teasing your baby isn't taking care of him."

Looking at Zac after he had shut the door to their bedroom Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you still mad at me?" he asked as he kicked his shoes off and walked a bit closer to Zac who seemed to meet him halfway as if he was drawn to him with some invisible magnetic force.

"Maybe," Zac answered as he sighed and didn't make any more moves, either to lean in and kiss Harry or touch him somehow. "Why did you take Colton up on his offer to go out and not mine?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because...I just did," Harry shrugged not wanting to tell Zac the real reason. After everyone had left he had realized that letting Zac go without him was a mistake because then it would give Carrick the chance he needed and Harry hadn't wanted that. So when Colton had called it had given him the perfect excuse to change his mind and then when he got there and saw Carrick and Zac dancing his plan had been to get Zac to notice him and he had.

Harry may not have expected Zac to get jealous but it had worked in his favor and then he had lied to Taylor about going out with Colton because he wanted to stick around and see if Carrick brought the issue up again and he had, he had almost told Zac that he liked him and wanted to go out with him and so Harry had to show up and in all it had worked out in his favor because he had delayed things for another day.

Zac glared slightly and he kept his arms crossed, "I don't know if I believe you. I think you know why but you just won't tell me and I'll respect that for now," he said as he finally uncrossed his arms. "But don't do that shit again. I don't like seeing all these men all over you."

Blushing Harry looked down briefly before moving to sit down on his bed, "I don't think you have a say in what I do Zac. Last I checked we just fucked with no attachments."

"No but I don't want you acting like some...some...some gay version of Taylor," Zac finally said as he moved to sit down beside Harry and he reached his hand out, letting it rest on Harry's cheek. "I like you being with just me...or with Nick," he added on at the last minute and Harry swore a ball of knots had formed in his stomach then. "No one else gets to touch you, or kiss you, or fuck that tight ass of yours but me...and Nick," he whispered before leaning in to kiss Harry finally.

Kissing Zac back Harry moaned out slightly as he felt Zac's hand traveling up his thigh and towards his crotch which he massaged painfully slow, almost too slow which made Harry's moan turn into whimpers.

"Oh you big baby," Zac teased into the kiss as he bit down on Harry's bottom lip. "Can't take a little bit of teasing?" he asked as he pulled away though he kept his hand moving over Harry's crotch which even through the material Harry was sure Zac could feel just how hard he was getting right now.

"I can take teasing," Harry pouted as he looked at Zac. "I just don't particularly like it and neither does my cock," he giggled as his hips lifted when Zac squeezed his hard on through his jeans. "Me and my cock like not being teased or grabbed when we want relief."

Laughing at that Zac moved his hand away from Harry's crotch before crawling into his lap, "But it's fun to tease you," he spoke in between pecking Harry's lips. "So so fun to tease you," he grinned as he let his arms slide around Harry's neck.

"I'll remember that when I'm eating your ass then," Harry spoke as a smirk broke out on his lips almost matching the grin on Zac's, the grin that Harry swore slowly killed him each time Zac did it.

"You wouldn't dare?" Zac asked mocking being hurt. "You love me too much and want to make sure your baby is well taken care of," he said as he leaned down and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Teasing your baby isn't taking care of him."

Harry just smirked more, "But it's fun to tease you," he said using Zac's words against him. "So so fun to tease you," he muttered before kissing Zac again and this time as they kissed he let his arms go around Zac's waist.

It was after that, that the kisses became much more deeper and frantic even and Harry started to let out tiny moans as Zac moved against him every so often and it was during those moments that Harry could tell that Zac was just as hard as he was right now.

Pulling away from the kiss after a while Harry moved his hands and went to work unbuttoning the shirt of his that Zac was wearing and for each button that he undid he left a kiss on that exposed piece of skin. Truth be told he just liked kissing Zac and being close to him and he'd take every opportunity he had to be with him in anyway. It was one reason he couldn't let Carrick just steal him away..not without sabotaging the efforts so he could say he put in a bit of a fight.

Once the shirt was undone Harry pulled away from kissing Zac's chest to slide it off and throw it to the floor before kissing Zac on the lips again.

"Kind of hot to see you take your shirt off me," Zac whispered into Harry's mouth before letting his tongue brush across Harry's lips which Harry opened to allow his tongue entrance.

Letting their tongues brush across each other softly, Harry moaned out as he felt Zac's tongue also brush across the roof of his mouth before Zac pulled away and gave him a cheeky grin which only made Harry glare at him because he was teasing him again.

"Can't be the only one shirtless here," Zac spoke before reaching over and taking Harry's shirt off of him and allowing it to go to the floor as well. "Like your naked body better than my own," he sighed as his lips found their way onto Harry's neck instead of on his lips.

Harry bit his lip and tilted his head as he felt Zac kissing his neck as well as sucking on it and he let his nails go to dig into the material of Zac's jeans. Zac was skilled with his damn lips and Harry swore there wasn't an inch of his body that didn't object to being kissed or sucked on by Zac's lips.

Closing his eyes he let his hips buck up some as he felt Zac's teeth scraping against his skin slightly, "You better not be turning into a vampire," he spoke though it came out as a giggle when Zac let his hand brush against Harry's nipples. The fucking bastard knew his nipples where his weak spot.

"Just marking you," Zac muttered against Harry's skin which made him shiver when he felt Zac's breath hit his skin. "Want Colton to know you belong to other men."

"How am I going to explain it Taylor?" Harry asked curiously as he let his hand move to squeeze Zac's ass which made Zac let out a tiny squeak.

"Let him think what he wants too," Zac said before finally trailing his lips back to Harry's again. "Now fucking take me you idiot."

Hearing Zac, Harry kissed him back and this time as they kissed he slowly maneuvered them so Zac was laying on his back and he was hovering over them. His hands soon working on Zac's jeans which he unbuttoned and unzipped before pushing down though he kept Zac's boxers on.

As the kiss deepened he bit down on Zac's bottom lip as he felt Zac undressing him all the way and he just grinned into the kiss, "You really like my naked body huh?" he asked as he let his cock brush against the material of Zac's boxers where he could feel his erection.

"Mhmm," Zac muttered out during a moan. "It's so beautiful," he sighed as his eyes fluttered shut as Harry once again brushed his cock against Zac's boxers.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered before letting his lips trail from Zac's lips down to his neck and then down to his chest where he made his way to one of Zac's nipples which he took into his mouth, sucking on it softly.

Hearing Zac whimper as he sucked on his nipple Harry just let his eyes move up to look at Zac as he kept it up and he swore his dick got harder as he watched Zac biting his lip as his head fell back some. Moving his mouth off of that nipple he kissed his way to the other nipple and gave it as much attention as he gave the other one, before continuing his trail of kisses down Zac's chest,

Only stopping the kisses when he reached Zac's happy trail and then he proceeded to let his tongue go out and lick the hair there a few times because a part of him may have actually really fucking liked Zac's happy trail. It was just so goddamn happy.

After doing that he finally moved up and reached down to remove Zac's boxers, throwing them down on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"Such a shame I can't suck your cock tonight," Harry frowned playfully as he looked up at Zac when his hand wrapped around Zac's length. "But I know if I do you'll come much too quickly and I want you to last awhile."

Zac pouted though his play at acting sad failed when he let out a moan as Harry started stroking his cock softly, "You're an asshole."

"But you love me," Harry smirked as he stuck his tongue out and stroked Zac's cock a bit harder. "Now turn over on your stomach," he said as he moved his hand away. "Or I'll just tease you worse than what I was going too."

Pouting again Zac just stuck his tongue out before obeying Harry and turning over onto his stomach. After he had turned over Harry reached down and smacked Zac's ass softly.

"That's for sticking your tongue out at me," Harry spoke hearing Zac whimper as his hips moved into the bed some. "Now be a nice boy," he cooed as he climbed onto Zac's legs and leaned down to kiss the back of Zac's neck as he hovered over him. "Nice boys get nice rewards," he finished as he let his lips trail down Zac's back.

This time though he went much slower in his trail down south mainly because he was teasing Zac and he wanted to hear Zac whimper and beg for it. It had always been one of Harry's turn ons when men begged for stuff and Zac was always so willing to submit to him, though in that same aspect he was much more willing to submit for Zac as well.

Reaching Zac's ass cheeks Harry kissed down one side and then back up before doing the same to the other, an action that made Zac again move his hips into the bed.

"Someone eager to be fucked?" Harry asked as he bit his lip and spread Zac's ass cheeks apart.

Zac nodded his head though he didn't speak up to answer Harry.

Leaning in Harry let his tongue swipe across Zac's hole once before moving away, "I asked if you were eager to be fucked?" he asked again this time more demanding. "Give me a proper answer."

"I'm always eager with you," Zac answered and Harry could hear the desperation in his voice. "I love it when you fill me up."

Harry couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips before he leaned back in and started to lick Zac's hole properly. It was probably one of his favorite things to do for Zac and he could only hope that Zac liked being rimmed by him as much as he liked rimming him.

He also slightly hoped he was the best at doing this to Zac out of the few other men that Zac had, had sex with before him.

As he continued to lick around Zac's hole he eventually let his tongue go inside of Zac some before sliding it out when Zac moaned and bucked his hips up and as he pulled away he turned to look in the mirror that hung on the wall on the opposite side of his bed and he found Zac staring back at him.

"Didn't know you liked to watch," Harry said as he shook his head and finally let his cock line up at Zac's entrance. "You wanna watch yourself get fucked?"

Again Zac just nodded his head and Harry tsked at him, "Use your words," he spoke as he let his cock's tip go inside of Zac and he watched as Zac's face contorted to one of pleasure.

"I want to watch you fuck me," Zac admitted finally. "That's one reason I chose to come to your bed tonight."

"Aren't we naughty then?" Harry asked playfully as he let his cock go farther into Zac and he leaned down to lay kisses on Zac's back as he started to thrust in and out of Zac at a slow pace. "Wanting to watch me take you."

After he spoke though things fell silent between him and Zac as he continued to move inside of Zac. The only sound filling up the room was their moans and the skin on skin contact and Harry swore it was probably the most erotic sound he had heard though he could tell when Zac was getting close.

Zac had eventually started moaning his name out loud as well as a few curse words and instead of just laying there and allowing Harry to take him, he began to buck his hips up every so often.

"You close?" Harry asked as he moved his hips faster now as his hands went to hold Zac's hips in place.

"Gonna come soon," Zac responded as he finally looked away from the mirror and let his head fall into the mattress. "Fuck...gonna come."

Hearing Zac seemed to spurn Harry on and as he held Zac in place his movements became much more frantic as he fucked Zac now, wanting him to come first before he did and the moment he felt Zac tremble beneath him as he muttered an oh my god he knew Zac had came but he still didn't slow down.

No he kept moving until he too came, filling Zac up with his come and as he pulled out he got a sick satisfaction with watching some of his come drip out of Zac.

"Your sheets are dirty," Zac informed him after he had fallen beside Zac on the bed. "I guess it's a good thing tomorrow is laundry day."

"Guess so," Harry agreed as he moved closer to Zac and draped an arm around him and that was the last thing he remembered doing as he drifted off to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry sighed to himself as he sat in the laundry room at the apartment doing his and Zac's laundry. Usually Zac would be here helping him but Taylor and Daphne had whisked Zac away to breakfast and Harry had been stuck with laundry duty on his own and he half wanted to murder Taylor but he was a nice person, usually.

"I was hoping to find you," a voice spoke and Harry turned to face Carrick who walked into the room and closer to him. "Wanted to congratulate you on the show you put on last night."

"Show I put on?" Harry asked as he played dumb as he looked away from the other boys gaze. "I have no clue what you mean."

Carrick shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't play dumb Harry. Showing up at the club and getting Zac's attention then showing up again right as I was going to tell him I liked him and ask him if he wanted to go out."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he laughed lightly, "Are you accusing me of ruining your plans last night?"

"It would seem I am," Carrick confirmed as he nodded his head. "You knew what I had planned and found a way to stop it twice. Things just seem to add up."

Rolling his eyes now, Harry just sighed, "You know what I find fishy?" he asked ignoring all of Carrick's accusations. "The fact you asked me if Zac was single when you said you suspected he was dating me. Things don't add up there. I think you had ulterior motives."

"And just what would those be?" Carrick asked as he kept his arms crossed.

"That I haven't figured out yet but they are there," Harry said as he turned to face Carrick. "But as for your accusations maybe I did ruin your plans."

Carrick once again shook his head as he finally uncrossed his arms, "Because you love Zac," he said so sure of himself. "He doesn't love you Harry and you should just let him be with me because he does love me."

"He loves me," Harry snapped out as he glared at Carrick. "He loves me enough to mark me," he said as he pointed to the hickey on his neck that he was showing off today. One that Zac had been proud of this morning still because he had kept looking at it and running his finger over it when they had just been laying in bed before getting up. "So fuck you."

Laughing Carrick backed away from Harry, "He may mark you or mess around with you but that doesn't equal love and we both know that and I just came to tell you that I invited Zac to my house tonight where I plan to tell him and at least this time you can't stop it."

Now it was Harry's turn to cross his arms as he stayed silent and watched Carrick leave the laundry room. Once he was gone he let out a loud breath as he tried to contemplate something to do to stop tonight from happening. He knew it was probably pathetic but he was refusing to let Zac go or find out Carrick's true feelings. He just wanted to keep the man he loved even if that man didn't love him back.


	5. Common Decency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Can you keep an eye on Harry tonight?"

"What do you mean you don't feel well?" Zac asked as he stood in his room and looked himself over in the mirror as he got ready to go and see Carrick who had invited him over tonight. "Do you feel like you're dying? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No," Harry spoke as he he stood from the bed and walked up behind Zac, his footsteps getting closer before he rested his head on Zac's shoulder and Zac turned his head slightly to look at him. "Just my stomach is blah and well I kind of just want you to be my nurse."

Giving Harry a smile Zac kissed his cheek slightly before turning his head, "But I already promised Carrick I'd come over tonight. He really wanted to tell me something last night and I think he may actually be able to tell me tonight."

Harry's face fell at that, "And I don't feel well and want you here to take care of me," he muttered as his arms slid around Zac's waist. "Please."

Zac couldn't help but chuckle and he stayed in Harry's embrace, "Taylor and Daphne are going to stay in tonight. Daphne can be your nurse," he nodded before finally pulling away. "Anyway she's probably a way better nurse than I could be."

"No one's a better nurse than you," Harry stated and Zac watched as he went back to his bed and sat down, pouting like a child. "But whatever, go see your Carebear or Carrot Cake or whatever other cute names you call him."

Sighing at the bitterness apparent in Harry's voice Zac shook his head, "I don't get what you have against my crush on Carrick now? You've known about it all along."

Harry locked eyes with Zac before looking away just as fast, "I don't have anything against it," he claimed and Zac wasn't sure he sounded genuine. "If I had something against it I'd be honest and tell you. I don't feel well though and I'd rather you stay home with me but whatever do what you want."

Zac frowned at that and he walked to Harry's bed, bending down so that Harry would have to look at him. "Hey, you know I have a crush on Carrick but you're still my best friend Haz. If that's what is wrong, nothing is going to change that."

"Just your best friend?" Harry asked softly as he looked into Zac's eyes again and this time Zac almost wanted to cry because he looked legitimately hurt. "I'm just your best friend?"

"Well yeah," Zac answered as he forced a smile under Harry's hurt gaze. "What else would you be?"

Harry fell silent at that question which seemed to bring the room into an uncomfortable tension and Zac almost regretted asking that question but when he saw Harry inching his face towards him his worries seemed to ease when their lips met in a kiss, a kiss that wasn't soft or sweet.

It was rushed and hard, like Harry was trying to convey something to him but Zac couldn't really figure out what it was just yet but he kissed Harry back in hopes that maybe the answers would come to him since his brain seemed to be failing him at the moment.

Pulling away from the kiss after a while, Zac stared up at Harry before sighing, "I have to go now or I'm going to be late," he said as he stood up and turned to walk away, leaving Harry sitting on the bed. He was sure if he looked back seeing Harry would kill him because he was sure Harry probably had that little sad defeated look he got when he didn't get his way.

Staying silent as he walked out of his bedroom he slowed down when he found Taylor in the kitchen, fixing dinner, "Hey Tay," Zac spoke as he came to a bit of a stop behind Taylor. "Can you keep an eye on Harry tonight?"

"You afraid he's going to hook up with Colton tonight while you're over at lover boy's house?" Taylor asked playfully as he turned to face Zac and Zac gave him a glare. "I was just picking, no need to kill me with your mind dude."

"I always kill you with my mind," Zac deadpanned as he kept his glare. "But no, Harry and I aren't even a couple so I really don't care what he does with Colton," he continued telling a semi lie because he did sort of care what Harry did with Colton. "Harry isn't feeling well though and just make sure he is okay."

Taylor stood there staring at Zac for what felt like forever and in that time Zac couldn't help but feel that Taylor was judging him for something though he couldn't figure out what. It was quite the weird feeling too being judged by Taylor since Taylor was usually the one Zac was judging mentally.

"I guess I can do that," Taylor finally spoke before turning his back to Zac. It seemed he wanted to say more but nothing else was said so Zac nodded though Taylor wasn't looking to see and then he left the kitchen and apartment. He knew by now he'd probably be late arriving at Carrick's place but hopefully not too late.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his car outside of Carrick's house Zac took several deep breaths as he tried to get up the nerve to get out and go inside. He didn't know why he was nervous, maybe because he knew Carrick might broach the subject of what he couldn't tell him last night and it had seemed important and the importance of it scared Zac.

Important things tended to do that to him and maybe he should have just stayed home with Harry, which even the thought of Harry made his nerves worse because he still wasn't sure why Harry had acted the way he did. He really wasn't sure if Harry was sick or not but a part of him was saying no but yet he couldn't place why Harry would fake that and not want him around Carrick. Harry had always seemed to like Carrick and vice versa. Before he had started sleeping with Harry it was Harry who had told him to make a move on Carrick though he hadn't listened.

"I should check up on Harry first," Zac muttered to himself as he pulled his phone out, deciding that once he had somehow checked in on Harry that he'd go to Carrick's door and ring the doorbell. He could do that because he'd really have no excuses then.

After his phone had loaded up Zac chewed his lip as he debated between texting Harry or checking his instagram because he knew even if Harry was sick he'd probably still use his instagram so he made the decision to check there and as he went to Harry's page he stopped as he saw the picture at the top.

It wasn't recent, not one posted since he had left but it had been posted today and Zac couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips as he took it in. It was a picture they had taken this morning when they had still been in bed, before he had gotten up to get ready for the day and go to breakfast with Daphne and Taylor and Harry had went to do laundry.

In the picture he had kissed Harry's cheek while Harry just gave the best Cheshire cat smile and he really had looked angelic even with the horrible bed head he got. The picture also proved that Harry had indeed heard his words last night, had listened when he complained about his lack of presence on Harry's instagram and he had went and posted a picture of them and even the hashtag was cute in only a way Harry could do. Saying Zac was his man crush everyday.

After that Zac turned his phone off and slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans before getting out of his car and making the walk to Carrick's door but before he could ring the doorbell or knock the door opened to reveal a very hot, well dressed Carrick in front of him.

"I was wondering if you were going to come in or not," Carrick teased before moving aside so that Zac could come in. "And I'm glad to see you chose to come in."

Blushing Zac looked down as he walked into the familiar place and any other night he probably would have felt at home here but right now he felt empty. "Just had to check in on Harry," he spoke as he reached the couch and he sat down catching Carrick's eye as Carrick sat down beside him.

Carrick visibly snarled his lip at that response but Zac didn't question him or well he didn't have time too because Carrick decided to speak, "Is something wrong with Harold?" he asked and Zac was confused when Carrick's voice sounded bitter saying that.

"He doesn't like being called Harold," Zac corrected though it was partly a lie. Harry liked it when he called him Harold especially during sex and he was sure that Taylor had used the name a few times without Harry threatening to kill him. "But he is fine other than not feeling well," he offered not sure how much he should tell Carrick or how much Carrick wanted to know. "Taylor's taking care of him so he should be okay."

"Let's hope he is," Carrick smiled though his voice didn't sound genuine. "I would hate for our night to be ruined because something happened to your best friend," he said as moved a bit closer to Zac.

"And I'm betting you didn't invite me over to talk about Harry either," Zac laughed as he felt his cheeks getting hot. "Sorry."

Carrick shook his head and kept his smile, "It's fine," he said reassuring Zac. "But you are right I didn't invite you over to talk about him but before we talk how about pizza and a movie?"

Zac nodded his head at that because pizza and a movie did sound good and he hadn't ate since lunch, "Can I pick the movie?"

"You have sucky taste though," Carrick teased or Zac hoped he was teasing. "But yeah, go ahead and I'll go get the pizza ready. I bought this really good vegan kind the other day."

Curling up his nose at the mention of vegan pizza Zac stood from the couch, "Harry got one last week and it was nasty as hell," he added in seeing Carrick roll his eyes at that. "But I ate it anyway because he was giving me the worst stern look. Even worse than my mom's," he said as he blushed when Carrick laughed at that.

"He can get you to do anything huh?" Carrick asked a hint of what sounded like jealousy in his voice.

Zac shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he can sometimes," he spoke before turning away from Carrick and walking to where the movies where.

It was after that they settled into a silence between them even after Zac had picked Sleepless in Seattle for them to watch and the pizza was done. They remained quiet during the movie though Zac's silence was because there was certain parts of the movie that reminded him of Harry and he wasn't sure why but thinking of Harry right now in Carrick's presence seemed wrong.

Even after the movie had ended things remained silent as Carrick took the dirty dishes to the kitchen to clean them and Zac took that time to check his phone, seeing he had three texts from Taylor. The first two hadn't unsettled him, just Taylor telling Zac to call him when he got the chance but the third was enough to make Zac's heart drop to his stomach. Taylor had texted him to tell him that Harry was in the hospital.

Seeing that the text had been sent just five minutes ago Zac quickly sent a reply asking what hospital and he was relieved at how fast Taylor got back to him because he knew sometimes his brother could be a slow texter.

With the information of what hospital Harry was at Zac stood from the couch and headed towards the door, debating on if he should at least tell Carrick he was going but yet all he could think about was Harry in the fucking hospital. He may have thought earlier that Harry was just putting on to keep him home for some reason but maybe he had been wrong, maybe there was something legitimately wrong with Harry.

"You leaving already?" Carrick's voice asked and Zac stopped in his tracks as he turned to face him.

Blushing Zac ran a hand through his hair, "Harry's in the hospital. Taylor texted me just a few minutes ago to tell me," he replied as he watched Carrick walk closer to him and when Carrick reached him Zac swallowed hard because Carrick was so close and the air literally seemed to spark between them.

"Is he on the verge of dying?" Carrick asked as he locked eyes with Zac.

Zac shook his head no, "Taylor didn't seem that urgent in his texts," he answered feeling a ball forming in the pit of his stomach at the intensity coming off of Carrick's blue eyes.

"Then how about staying a bit longer?" Carrick inquired as he smiled and god was it so big. It was the kind of smile Zac liked from him.

"I should at least go check on him," Zac said as he finally looked away from Carrick's stare and he backed towards the door slightly. Being so close to Carrick was making him feel off balance and nervous and much like the schoolboy with a crush that he always had been.

Carrick pouted at that, "Can you at least stay here long enough for me to tell you what I wanted to tell you last night?" he asked and Zac stopped in his tracks again, nodding enough to give Carrick silent permission.

"I wanted to do this with some alcohol in my system," Carrick finally continued as he laughed but it sounded nervous. "I don't right now so here it goes, just gonna rip off the band aid. I umm...my boyfriend and I broke up and I kind of know you like me and I like you and I was wondering if maybe we...well you know."

At Carrick's words Zac was sure this time he had literally been frozen to the ground because this really wasn't what he had been expecting and hearing the man he had a crush on for so long admit to liking him and wanting to...well did he want to be official? Zac wasn't sure but it did seem like Carrick may have wanted to try something with him.

"A...are you saying you want to be official?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Carrick blushed before looking down, "Well maybe not official as I have just gotten out of a relationship but we could go out on dates and have sex without being committed yet and if it leads to a relationship we'll just go from there."

Zac took several deep breaths at that response and as he did his mind went to Harry again. Poor innocent Harry who was in the hospital, Harry who he semi had the same thing with expect without the possibility of a relationship mainly because he was sure Harry didn't like him that way and also because he was over the moon for Carrick and he wasn't sure he could give that kind of commitment to Harry.

Anyway Harry also had Nick so it wasn't like Harry could give that to Zac either.

"Well?" Carrick asked bringing Zac out of his thoughts and he realized that Carrick had been waiting on a response from him.

Expect Zac wasn't sure he could give a verbal one so instead he walked back to Carrick and kissed him on the lips, a kiss that was different than the one he had shared with Harry earlier tonight. This was a slow kiss, a kiss that was going to last awhile and it did. It lasted long enough for Carrick somehow to lead the way back to the couch they had been sitting on earlier and it was only broken as they both began to peel each others clothes off once Zac had been pushed back against the couch.

It was during the undressing that Zac knew he should have stopped this because Harry was in the hospital and he was concerned about Harry but the man he had wanted for so long wanted him back and he didn't want to ruin this moment just yet so he pushed all thoughts of Harry aside and he kissed Carrick again when Carrick leaned down to kiss him after they had both been undressed.

Moaning as their cocks brushed against each other Zac closed his eyes and he almost wished he hadn't because all of the images behind his eyelids were of Harry and all the faces he had made when they had been in similar positions and now was not the time to be thinking of Harry sexually, not when Carrick was the one who was going to make him come tonight.

"I want you," Carrick spoke into Zac's mouth as their cocks brushed again. "Wanted you for so long but could never have you cause of my boyfriend."

"You have me now," Zac muttered as he pulled away from the kiss and he moved with Carrick, adding extra friction between their now hard cocks. "You can have me anyway you want me now," he spoke and after those words had left his mouth his eyes fell shut as Carrick's lips found his neck and began to kiss on it.

Though it was when Carrick eventually began to suck on his neck with a bit of pressure that Zac opened his eyes and moved away some, "No marking me," he said not sure why but he didn't want a mark on his neck. He didn't want Harry to see the evidence of this on his skin and that thought unsettled him and he was happy when Carrick didn't question it but went back to kissing his neck softer now, his lips eventually trailing down Zac's chest.

And again Zac's eyes fell shut and for the second time that night he was picturing Harry who had kissed down this path numerous times and when Carrick didn't lick around his happy trail like Harry always did Zac frowned but he didn't voice his disappointment too much or well he didn't have time too because Carrick had taken Zac into his mouth and all Zac could do was moan.

"Fuck," Zac muttered out as he opened his eyes and looked down at Carrick whose head was bobbing up and down his cock with such careful precision. "Just fuck," he sighed as Carrick's eyes looked up at him and Zac blushed feeling just a bit dirty and for what he didn't know.

He wasn't sure if he was feeling dirty for thinking of Harry during this or feeling dirty because it felt like Carrick could see right through him.

Either way Zac tried to push those thoughts aside and he had been doing good, letting himself relax and enjoy things but everything soon seemed to be interrupted when Zac's cell phone rang out Harry's familiar tone.

"I should umm..get...that," Zac spoke as Carrick didn't even move away and slowly with Carrick still attached to his dick Zac reached his arm out to the floor where his jeans lay close enough he could reach and he picked them up and found his pockets, pulling his phone out.

When it became apparent that Carrick wasn't going to stop sucking him off even though Zac had intentions of answering his phone, Zac heaved a sigh and hit talk.

"H...Hello?" Zac's voice squeaked out as Carrick's hand found his balls which he began to massage as his mouth picked up it's pace.

"Zac?" Harry's voice came across the other line sounding desperate. "I know..I know you're at Carrick's but I..I want you here with me. I hate hospitals and I..I just need you," he sighed and now besides sounding desperate he sounded sad. "I need my baby."

Hearing Harry's last words and with Carrick applying just the right amount of pleasure to his balls Zac grunted out as he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach and he soon came into Carrick's mouth, briefly forgetting that Harry was on the other end of the line as he let a string of curse words leave his mouth as well as Carrick's name, even though Harry was the one who had seemingly sent him over the edge.

It was only when he heard Harry clear his throat before speaking again did Zac come back to reality and now he felt even more dirty and guilty at what had just happened.

"I...forget it," Harry muttered out and Zac wasn't sure but he swore he heard a faint sniffle from Harry's side of the phone. "I'll just call Colton and go to his house for the night."

And before Zac could argue back with that the line had went dead and Zac was left holding his cell phone as he laid on the couch helplessly, watching as Carrick finally pulled away and like earlier Zac was looking at someone giving him a Cheshire cat grin but it wasn't Harry.

"I hope that was good," Carrick spoke as he moved up Zac's body and pecked his lips. "I'm sorry for not stopping though when Harold called. I...I was just too caught up in the moment."

Zac pecked Carrick's lips back as he finally found the ability to move his cell phone, "No, it's fine," he said accepting Carrick's apology even if Carrick maybe hadn't sounded that guilty. "I probably wouldn't have stopped either," he lied because he would have stopped. It was just common decency to stop when the other fuck buddy called but then again Carrick had no clue that Harry was his fuck buddy just like right now Carrick had no clue how insanely jealous Zac was that Harry intended to call Colton. He could have just called Nick but hell right at this moment Zac was sure even that thought pissed him off.

"I have to go now though," Zac said as he slowly moved away from Carrick and stood from the couch, grabbing for his clothes to put back on.

"You aren't going to return the favor?" Carrick asked his voice a hint of playfulness and seductiveness.

Zac shook his head almost too fast, "Maybe I can take a rain check to do it later. Have to go now," he said once he had finished dressing. "Need to be somewhere before someone else is."


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Zac looked almost as broken as he felt or then again maybe Harry was just projecting.

Harry pouted as he sat on the couch at Nick's later that night. He knew he had told Zac he would call Colton but that had been a lie, a lie just to get under Zac's skin and maybe just make him hurt like Harry had hurt when he had realized that something sexual had been happening on the other end of the phone.

He wasn't sure what hurt worse though. Knowing Zac now knew how Carrick felt or knowing Zac hadn't even cared enough to stop and answer the phone. They both hurt and stung at him and maybe he should have never got that invested in Zac over time but his crush had been building ever since he was sixteen and the friends with benefits thing had only made it worse.

Harry was quite sure that had maybe changed his feelings to love. He was in love with a man who would only ever see him as a best friend that he could fuck occasionally and that hurt so he really wasn't sure he cared if the thought of him being with Colton sent Zac on edge, even if it was a lie.

"You going to tell me how you got that huge ass gash on your head that you had to get stitches for?" Nick asked as he sat down beside Harry on the couch and when he saw Nick handing him a open bottle of beer Harry took it from the older man.

Taking a drink of the beer Harry tried to think of a way to tell Nick what happened without sounding pathetic but he wasn't sure that was possible in this case.

"I fell down when trying to hang up a picture in my room," Harry explained as a blush grew on his cheeks under Nick's stare. "I probably shouldn't have even been standing on a mini ladder but I couldn't reach the exact place I wanted it and I somehow lost my balance and the picture frame came with me and some of the glass got on me and that's how I got a huge gash on my forehead."

Nick stayed silent until Harry finished his story and only then did he laugh, "Harry you are fucking giant. I doubt you needed a mini ladder for anything."

"I did for that," Harry defended as he felt his blush deepen again.

"Nah, I think you probably wanted Zac's attention and it backfired," Nick shrugged as he took a drink of the beer and Harry swore if he could he would have killed Nick with his mind.

Going silent for a bit he sipped on his beer occasionally before speaking, "Maybe I did want Zac's attention," he admitted finally hating that he was that pathetic that he'd do something to get hurt just to get Zac to come running. "I...fuck him though okay. Who the hell answers the phone while getting sexually pleasured?" he asked unable to hide how bitter he felt. "I would have handled it better had he just ignored my phone call instead of him answering and having to listen to him come because of another man."

Nick studied Harry for a bit as a silence enveloped them again and Harry half felt like Nick was trying to pick apart every word he said. The older man did have a habit of that, hell it seemed he had a habit of knowing him better than Zac did and yet Zac had known him longer.

"You really are gone for him aren't you Haz?" Nick asked a genuine curiosity to his tone. "Like over the moon gone for Zac."

"Over the man and bells sounding and fireworks going off in my head gone," Harry answered as he frowned and finished the beer, sitting the empty bottle on the table in front of the couch. "Pretty pathetic huh?"

Nick scrunched up his nose, "Kind of cute actually," he teased before finishing his own drink. "How about going to bed with me though?" he asked as a smirk fell on his lips. "No funny business, just two friends cuddling."

At Nick's offer Harry smiled slightly before nodding his head maybe a bit too eagerly, "I do like a nice cuddle," he said as he watched Nick stand up and offer his hand out. Taking the man's hand he stood from the couch as well and walked with Nick to his room.

It was a room he had been in countless times but tonight may have been the first time he wasn't in the room to have sex or do some sort of sexual act.

Stripping down to his boxers in silence he eventually climbed into the bed beside Nick and as Nick's arm went around his waist he closed his eyes. It was a bit awkward being the little spoon again when ever since being with Zac it was him being the big spoon just because Zac liked being held and Zac was his baby and his baby got whatever he wanted.

"Night Hazhead," Nick muttered as he left a light kiss behind Harry's ear, an action that made Harry purr.

Hmming his response back he kept his eyes closed and fell into a fitful sleep. It was probably the worst sleep he had, had in months but maybe he could blame Zac for that.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning it took Harry some time to realize where he was, mainly because the bed was empty and after getting up and dressed he walked into the living room where he found a note from Nick, telling him that he had to run out since he had his daily morning radio show to do.

Laying the note back down Harry took several deep breaths knowing he'd have to call a cab soon and go back to the apartment he shared with Zac and Taylor but that thought hurt him because he really didn't want to see Zac again. Not right now while his emotional wound was still fresh but he knew he couldn't avoid Zac forever.

That was the main thought that got him through the phone call with the cab and the main thought that helped him walk out to it when it arrived. He had to face Zac eventually and he may as well just do it even with his fresh emotional wound. Then again maybe he could just find a way to stay glued to Taylor's side even if that meant watching Taylor getting romantic with Daphne. Anything had to be better than seeing Zac.

When the cab arrived back to the apartment Harry paid the driver and got out before making his way inside and up to the apartment, where once he made it to the door he just stood there several minutes before knocking because he hadn't taken his key with him last night to the hospital.

As the door was thrown open Harry really had no time to process as two arms pulled him into a hug, a hug that slowly moved him inside and the longer he was in the hug his brain finally processed the situation and he found out the person hugging him was Zac.

"I was so worried about you," Zac muttered as his grip on Harry tightened as they now both stood in the living room. "Stayed up all night baking."

"You baked?" Harry asked his voice squeaking slightly.

Zac mmhmed as he loosened his grip on Harry, "Made chocolate chip cookies and I even added M&M's to them," he said as he pulled away from Harry some though his arms moved down to Harry's waist and his lips soon found their place on Harry's head where his stitches were.

The moment Zac's lips came into contact with his skin and he began to kiss Harry's literal physical wound he had to close his eyes and remind himself that even though Zac had baked his favorite cookies and that now that he was showing him affection that he had hurt him last night and he wasn't going to be easily swayed to forgive him.

"I'm sorry," Zac muttered in Harry's silence as his lips moved away from the wound and down Harry's forehead to his cheek. It was this gesture that surprised Harry because Taylor could walk in here at any moment and catch them and Harry was half sure that Zac didn't want anyone to know how close they were which was why he had never told Zac about him accidentally telling Taylor.

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes and it was at his question that Zac moved away from him again though he still didn't let go of Harry.

It seemed as if Zac was afraid of letting go of him and normally Harry would like that but today it just hurt.

"For not getting to the hospital in time," Zac answered as he looked away from Harry's gaze though a guilty expression had settled on his face. "For...for the phone incident," he whispered though Harry heard him. "I...I tried telling him but he just..he didn't..."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't really want the details," he said as he removed himself from Zac's grasp finally. "I think I heard enough to get the gist of something happening," he spoke as he walked away from Zac, heading into the kitchen to go find those cookies Zac said he had baked.

It wasn't the most nutritious breakfast for a Sunday but he hadn't ate yet and at this point Harry was sure anything would do.

"I didn't intend to tell you the details," Zac spoke as he followed Harry into the kitchen. "I just...just wanted to say sorry for last night."

Harry nodded his head silently as his eyes landed on the container on the stove. Not saying a word he walked over to it and opened it before taking out two cookies.

"Are we going to be okay?" Zac asked in Harry's continued silence which only made Harry heave a sigh as he got down a plate and put his cookies on them.

In all honesty he wasn't sure how he could answer Zac right now because he wasn't sure if they would be okay. Half of him wanted to ask if Zac was dating Carrick now but then the other half figured if they were doing something sexual that meant they were and so he had his answer and knowing that...well he wasn't sure how they could be okay.

How could he and Zac just go back to being just friends after so many months of crossing the line? How could Harry just ignore the feelings he felt even more now, even with the pain Zac had brought him.

"I don't know," Harry finally spoke as he went to the fridge to get the milk out so he could pour himself a glass of milk to drink while he ate the cookies.

Zac heaved a sigh himself now and Harry turned to face him as he put the milk away after pouring himself a glass. Zac looked almost as broken as he felt or then again maybe Harry was just projecting.

"I want us to be okay," Zac said as he eventually locked eyes with Harry and for a minute Harry thought he was imagining things as it seemed Zac inched closer but when Zac was literally right in front of him he realized that he hadn't been imagining it. "Tell me how I can make us okay?"

Before Harry could even open his mouth to answer Zac though, Harry stood there frozen as Zac's lips latched onto his and he knew he shouldn't have kissed him back. After last night he should have pushed Zac away and told him to go to hell because he had Carrick now but Harry did none of that.

No, he allowed himself to kiss Zac and as the kiss deepened he let his hands go to rest on Zac's ass because well he needed something to grab and hold onto and Zac's ass had always been the best to hold on too.

It was only when they both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat did they pull away from the kiss and as Zac moved away from him, Harry blushed as they both came face to face with Taylor who looked like he was judging them but Harry was sure he had no room to judge seeing as both he and Zac had caught Taylor in far worse situations.


	7. Getaway Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Maybe I want you hard," Zac teased as he leaned in and kissed Harry's neck softly. "Give you a nice long fuck on the couch then."

Zac who had just pulled away from Harry after their kiss had been interrupted by Taylor, just stood there frozen in fear because this wasn't how he had wanted Taylor to find out that he and Harry were having sex and being intimate with each other. Hell if he had it his way Taylor probably never would have found out and not because Zac was ashamed but because he'd never hear the end of it from Taylor.

"It's about damn time," Taylor muttered as he shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "I was beginning to think I'd never get to see you two being all lovey dovey with each other," he said before going to the fridge and getting a box of cereal down from the top. "Does this mean you two are going public after so long?"

Staring at Taylor confused Zac turned to look at Harry seeing a bit of guilt flash across his face. "You knew?" he asked though it came out more like a statement.

Turning to look at Zac, Taylor shrugged his arms, "Harry may have let it slip out once when he was drunk then swore me to secrecy."

"And you actually kept this secret from me?" Zac asked astonished that Taylor for once hadn't opened his mouth and revealed he knew about him and Harry. Yeah he had insinuated that they were romantic but a lot of people who had been around them for awhile did that.

Taking the box of cereal to the counter Taylor turned his back to Zac and Harry, "It was hard but I didn't want to get young Harold murdered because you weren't ready to admit you were in a relationship with him."

"It's not Harold," Harry corrected and Zac watched as a blush grew on Harry's cheeks. "Nor are Zac and I dating. I'm pretty sure he is dating Carrick now," he spoke his words coming out harsher at the end and Zac had to look away from him.

He wasn't dating Carrick but of course Harry didn't know because he hadn't asked Zac and Zac hadn't offered to tell him.

"You're dating Carrick?" Taylor asked as he turned to face his brother and Harry again. "When did this start because I don't think Carrick would like to know you had your tongue shoved down Harry's throat."

Zac rolled his eyes at Taylor's words and he ran a hand through his hair, "We aren't dating," he clarified as he avoided Taylor's gaze and turned to look at Harry again. "Maybe friends with benefits but not dating."

"Like that's any better," Harry muttered harshly as he turned on his heels and left the kitchen and Zac was sure he had probably somehow made things worse though he wasn't sure how.

He and Harry were friends with benefits as well so what did it matter if he had another one too? People could have more than one and he was okay with Harry having Nick even if the thought of Harry being with Colton repulsed him.

"Good job Zac," Taylor spoke with a goddamn smirk on his face. "You pissed our Harold off and he's probably going to go and deliberately get himself hurt again like he did last night."

"He's not your Harold," Zac sneered out before turning and leaving the kitchen, following after Harry who he found in their bedroom. "You know if you're mad at me you should probably leave the apartment not come to the room you share with me?"

Harry who was sitting on his bed, going through his phone looked up as he heard Zac, "I was hoping you wouldn't come after me," he said a bit harsh and Zac wasn't sure why he could feel his heartbreak at that. "Though I should be leaving soon. Was just going to text Colton and ask if he wanted breakfast because I don't think I want your I'm sorry I fucked things up cookies."

"Why are you so pissed over this?" Zac asked doing his best to ignore the jealousy inside of him when Colton was brought up. "I have another friends with benefits besides you but you have Colton and Nick..isn't that a bit hypocritical of you to get pissed at me for having Carrick? I mean yeah what he did is shitty about the phone thing and I'm sorry but I can't take that back and I don't want you being a fucking asshole to me for the rest of our lives because of that or being a hypocritical asshole because I got someone else to fuck besides you."

After he spoke Zac stood there, watching as Harry opened and closed his mouth several times as if he was trying to speak but no words came out and so he just stopped trying altogether which meant that now they stood in the room in an awkward silence and Zac did almost wish for a time machine so he could take back last night, even if it meant taking back finding out Carrick liked him back and his crush wasn't one sided.

He'd take it back because he much preferred not arguing with Harry who had been his friend for years, a friend who he did kind of like fucking now too.

"You really are stupid," Harry muttered out as he finally stood from the bed. "So fucking stupid," he sighed before brushing past Zac to leave the room and this time Zac didn't go after him, not even when he heard the front door close which meant Harry was probably off to meet Colton who he had just spent last night with and had invited to breakfast.

Shaking his head Zac wasn't sure why Harry had called him stupid because he wasn't, he was calling the situation like he saw it. Harry was pissed that Zac had someone else to fuck besides him when it was clearly alright for Harry to fuck other men.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know if I knew you were going to sulk all day I wouldn't have let Harry leave," Taylor sighed as he turned his head to look at Zac as he made dinner. "I don't like sulky you cause then you just sit in front of the TV watching boring ass cartoons or romantic comedy movies and it's just a sad sad situation all around."

"I don't do either," Zac retorted as he looked at Taylor giving his brother a glare because he really wasn't in the mood to hear Taylor accusing him of stuff that wasn't true.

Taylor cocked an eyebrow as he gave Zac a skeptical look, "You've watched Sweet Home Alabama and Pretty In Pink today," he reminded his brother before shaking his head as he turned back to the dinner he was fixing. "What did you do to make Harry leave in a huff anyway? I was kind of hoping you two would get past whatever the hell happened last night after Harry intentionally hurt himself and you and Carrick became fuck buddies."

"I called him out on being hypocritical," Zac explained as he looked away from Taylor and down at his hands. "Told him he shouldn't get mad at me for having another friends with benefits when he has Nick and Colton," he shrugged as he sighed. "Then he had the audacity to call me stupid and leave, more than likely to go meet Colton who he had asked out to breakfast," he revealed sounding a bit bitter about the last part.

Sighing Taylor stayed turned away from Zac, "But Harry isn't..." he started and the moment he paused Zac looked up at him raising an eyebrow at his pause because it was like he was debating on saying something more but stopped which was unlike Taylor who usually had a huge mouth though then again Taylor had been able to lie and pretend he hadn't know Zac and Harry were friends with benefits. "Harry's weird," he finally continued though Zac had a feeling that wasn't what he was originally going to say. "But I think I get his anger in a way....I mean you sound bitter when you talk about Colton, whoever the hell he is."

"They have an art class together," Zac told Taylor repeating what Harry had said the night at the bar when he had kissed Colton and Zac had went off on him. "And I do get bitter when I talk about Colton because I don't like him."

"You've never met him," Taylor replied quickly as he turned and shot Zac a brief look, a look that made him blush.

Looking down again Zac began to chew on his lip as he thought of a reply, "When the hell did you start to sound sane?" he asked as he chuckled some at that. "But no, I've never met him okay but I don't like him. He isn't Nick and only Nick and I can sleep with Harry."

"So no Colton fucking Harry but Nick can?" Taylor questioned a hint of doubt in his voice. "You're one hundred percent okay sharing Harry with Nick? Is it because you've met Nick?"

"I should be okay with it," Zac said after a few moments of silence. "But deep down I'm not. I'm not okay with anyone else fucking Harry but I don't get as pissy at him as he got with me today."

Taylor again turned to Zac and his face was one of someone who so badly wanted to say something but Zac was sure he wasn't going to crack yet, "Well that's what happens when you have sex. Feelings get involved and shit."

Now it was Zac's turn to give Taylor a look because when the hell did Taylor spout stuff off like that? Maybe Daphne really was changing his brother because that was deep in a Taylor way even if Taylor was wrong. There was no way he had feelings for Harry or vice versa.

Zac just enjoyed sex with him and he was biding his time until Carrick decided they could move on from their own friends with benefits and be in a relationship because it was Carrick he had a crush on.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took a drink of the beer he had been holding in his hand as he looked at Colton who was sitting across from him in the booth at the club they had came too. He had spent all day with Colton though that day had consisted of making Colton watch Pretty in Pink and My Best Friend's Wedding with him and he knew the boy probably had been tortured by it.

"Sorry I've been a not so great friend today," Harry apologized as he shook his head and looked down at the table. "I just...I needed to get away from Zac and you were my perfect getaway plan."

Colton laughed at that, a nice deep laugh and if Harry wasn't so taken with Zac he was sure he could fall in love with it. "I don't mind being the getaway plan to a hot man like you," he spoke and Harry blushed at his words. "It's a shame you're already in a relationship or I would probably have tried doing obscene stuff to you while we watched movies."

"Zac and I aren't in a relationship," Harry corrected Colton as he finally looked back up at him.

"You are," Colton spoke and he sounded so sure, wishing he could believe him. "I mean you stopped messing around with Nick and you said Zac's jealous of me. You two are in a relationship...Zac just hasn't realized it yet."

Rolling his eyes at that Harry went silent, "What if Zac never realizes it? Do I just stick around let him fuck Carrick? Do I let Carrick take him?"

Colton shrugged his shoulders at that, "Pretty sure that would be a dick move on Carrick's part," he said before taking a drink of his own beer. "I mean Carrick ran into Nick and I a month ago around the time he broke up with his boyfriend. We got to talking somehow about you and Zac and he said he knew Zac had a crush on him but it was a shame he was with you."

"He thought Zac was with me?" Harry questioned as he looked at Colton intently now.

"Yeah, apparently you know, your instagram is very telling when you post pictures of things you do with that someone special," Colton laughed. "Nick basically told him your and Zac's situation and then Carrick left not long after. I guess I just thought he'd drop it since he knew you and Zac were maybe together or well that Zac just needs to grow a brain and realize it."

Harry glared slightly at Colton's words especially as he went back to a few days ago when Carrick had asked him if Zac was single before telling him his plans to ask him out or well tell him how he felt. He had even said he thought Zac was dating Harry but now hearing what Colton said it seemed Carrick had more than thought. He had been pretty much convinced...and hell even their confrontation when Harry had been doing laundry Carrick throwing around how Zac would eventually give in to Carrick.

That fucking asshole had known Harry had marked his territory and he had..was trying to steal it. He was trying to steal Harry's man.

"Enough moping Colton," Harry spoke as he finished his beer. "Give me a dance before I go home," he smiled as he stood from his seat and walked to Colton, pulling him up. "It's the closest our dicks will ever be since I'm taken man and all."

"Your husband is going to murder me," Colton teased as he moved along with Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Not my husband," he said though he had to admit Colton referring to Zac as that made his heart flutter.

"Boy is blind but you two have been dating and married for awhile now," Colton told Harry as they reached the dance floor. "I think Zachary Styles has a ring to it," he teased as he pulled Harry to him. "Just for when the real thing happens."

"Zachary Styles-Hanson," Harry corrected him as he smirked not sure why he was even entertaining the idea of one day marrying Zac. That would entail Zac getting his head out of Carrick's ass and waking up and realizing Harry loved him...that maybe he loved Harry too.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving home that night Harry who had slipped in the door and was taking his shoes off, turned to look at the couch pausing when he saw Zac there asleep on it and he frowned as he walked over and reached for the blanket, pulling it down and putting it over Zac.

"Harry?" Zac asked his eyes fluttering open slightly. "You just get in?"

Harry nodded his head as he looked down at Zac, bending down to his level, "Yeah. Was getting ready to go to bed but saw you asleep here and was going to cover you up rather than wake you up to get you to move. You can be a right cranky thing when woken up."

Zac laughed at that as he reached out tentatively and touched Harry's cheek, moving hair out of his face, "I was waiting up for you. It's...I hate sleeping in that room when you're not here. Especially when I know you're mad at me."

Sighing Harry shook his head as he gave Zac a smile, "I'm not mad," he said as he shook his head. "Not anymore. How can I stay mad at the boy who I've been friends with since I was a kid?" he asked playfully before swallowing hard. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"I'm sorry too," Zac smiled as he finally inched up and kept his hand on Harry's cheek. "I'm an asshole."

"It's why I love you," Harry spoke knowing Zac wouldn't know he meant his love as more than friendship. "You're my asshole and all and I know what I signed up for," he teased before leaning in to peck Zac's lips. "I'm an asshole too."

Zac once again laughed as he returned Harry's peck to the lips, "You're my asshole and all," he muttered stealing Harry's words. "Sleep with me on the couch?" he asked as he pouted slightly. "Too comfy to move and I want to be beside you."

"I can never tell you no," Harry said as he climbed onto the couch beside Zac. "This is going to be a tight fit though, you know that right?" he asked once he was beside Zac and he shivered when he felt Zac's arm go around his waist. "One of us is going to fall in the middle of the night, probably me cause closest to the edge or we're going to wake up horribly hard from such close contact."

"Maybe I want you hard," Zac teased as he leaned in and kissed Harry's neck softly. "Give you a nice long fuck on the couch then."

Shivering again Harry bit down on his lip to stifle a moan, "Taylor would catch us or hear us."

"It'd be his payback," Zac reasoned and Harry gulped as he felt his hand falling to to the crotch of his pants. "Do you know how many times I caught Taylor fucking various chicks when we were teens?" he asked before slowly rubbing Harry's crotch and Harry couldn't help himself when he moaned out. "Too many times to count so it would be worth it if he caught or heard me fucking you...and it'd probably make me get a huge ego once he knows how well I can fuck someone."

"Asshole," Harry muttered out as he shook his head.

"But that's why you love me," Zac whispered before kissing Harry's neck again. "Love you too Harold."

Closing his eyes Harry swallowed hard and it hurt to know that Zac more than likely didn't mean it in the same way Harry did but maybe he could one day.


	8. Hipster Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You look beautiful tonight," Zac spoke as he blushed again when Harry crossed his arms and glared at him.

Zac who was shopping with Daphne a week later, sighed as they came to a stop outside of the diner where they planned to eat lunch, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"You can go inside Daph," he told her as he pulled his phone out, seeing Carrick's name on the i.d. "I'll be in soon."

Daphne gave Zac a look as she looked down at the phone in Zac's hand, "Is it Harry calling? If so tell him he is not getting out of helping me tonight, he fucking promised last month that he'd help me tonight and if he doesn't I am going to kill his skinny hipster ass."

Laughing Zac shook his head, "It's not but I'll relay the message in a text anyway," he reassured her watching as she went inside after his words and the moment she was gone he quickly returned Carrick's missed call.

"Hello beautiful," Carrick's voice filled his ears after the second ring. "I hope I didn't disturb anything since you didn't answer my call at first."

Zac couldn't help the blush that grew on his cheeks when Carrick called him beautiful, "No, you weren't interrupting anything. I actually went shopping with Daphne after classes today so that we could buy some stuff for tonight and we were just about to eat lunch."

"Tonight?" Carrick asked sounding a bit disappointed. "You have plans tonight?"

"Mhmm," Zac nodded though he knew Carrick couldn't see him. "I mean it's Friday and we usually go out though tonight we're not going to the usual place. There's this gay bar just down the street from where we lived called Rainbow Express and it's their monthly drag night that we always go too."

"Well darn, I was calling to see if you wanted to do something tonight with me," Carrick spoke and Zac caught the way he emphasized the word me. He had wanted it to be just him and Zac. "But if you have other plans I don't really want to ruin them."

Chewing his lip Zac felt a bit guilty though he knew it was crazy but well maybe he should have told Carrick about this tradition in the year he had known him.

"You could join us," Zac suggested making a bit of a compromise. "I know it won't be just us but we'll get to spend time together."

Carrick took a breath before speaking again, "Is Harry going to be there?" he asked a bit apprehensively. "I don't think he likes me very much for some reason now."

Zac looked down at that remembering moments from this past week when Carrick had been at their apartment because Zac had invited him over. The first night had been on Tuesday and he figured things were okay enough with Harry to have Carrick come over and so he had and things had been going well until after Harry's shower and it was then that Harry had inserted himself in between him and Carrick on the couch where they had been watching some movie and somehow during it Harry had accidentally spilled a drink on Carrick which resulted in him leaving.

The second time had been just yesterday night when Carrick had came out to a pizza place with them. Harry in his worse show yet had almost literally thrown a tantrum when he couldn't sit next to Zac at the table, resorting to pouting and tapping his foot from across the table so much that Zac had finally gotten fed up and asked Daphne who had been in between Taylor and Harry to switch seats with him and well of course that had seemingly calmed him because he had gotten his way though it wasn't lost on Zac how affectionate Harry had been with him after, finding ways to touch his hand or touch him, even going as far as to kiss his cheek for a picture he wanted to post on instagram right that moment.

"Of course Haz is going to be there," Zac spoke finally as he came back out of his thoughts. "And I don't think that he doesn't like you...he's just still pissed about the phone incident," he sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually and the more time you spend with him he may start to be nice to you again."

"It's not like I could help the phone incident," Carrick defended as he took a deep breath again. "He's half acting like I've stolen his boyfriend or something."

"But you haven't," Zac reassured him as he felt a bit of guilt for his words. Carrick still had no clue that Zac and Harry were also friends with benefits. "He's just my best friend."

"If you say so Zac," Carrick said half sounding like he didn't buy what Zac was saying which again made Zac feel guilty. "But I'll consider the option to come out with you guys. Send me the exact address later and I'll let you know for sure once I've decided if I'm ready for another Harry diva moment."

Rolling his eyes at Carrick's last words Zac couldn't help but feel a bit defensive of Harry, "He isn't a diva," he spoke as he turned to look inside the diner seeing Daphne glaring at him from where she sat at a table. "But yeah I'll text you the address later," he promised before saying goodbye and then heading inside where Daphne was.

"Took you long enough," Daphne muttered once Zac sat down in the booth across from her. "Who was so important if it wasn't Harry on the phone?"

Zac avoided Daphne's gaze intentionally as he spoke, "Carrick," he revealed as he let his index finger lazily drum on the table. "I may have semi invited him to come out with us tonight because I felt guilty that I didn't tell him about our monthly drag night and he had plans for just the two of us."

"Harry's going to love this," Daphne spoke a bit harshly. "I thought last night was horrible, I mean I had to move seats for god sakes."

"Harry's just...I don't know what's up with him but I'm sure he'll come around eventually," Zac told her as he finally looked at Daphne.

Daphne raised an eyebrow skeptically, "I don't think Harry's ever going to come around with Carrick in the picture. It's kind of obvious he loves you and doesn't want to share you."

"Harry doesn't love me like that," Zac told her knowing ever since they had finally told Daphne about them on Monday she had said things made more sense and she too had been pissed that Taylor hadn't told her beforehand that he knew Zac and Harry were having sex. "I've told you we just sleep together, no strings."

"So you'd be fine if he brought Colton or Nick along to pizza outings and the drag nights?" Daphne mused as she kept her eyebrow raised and Zac fell silent at her words because he was sure they both knew the answer to that. "That's what I thought." she finally spoke again. "You wouldn't be okay with just like he isn't okay with Carrick being involved in stuff. Sounds like there is some strings involved."

Staying silent Zac again looked away from Daphne. There was no way she was right even if it did make sense. He and Harry knew better, they knew better than to make what they had more than what it was. Harry had known about Zac's crush on Carrick and Zac knew he wasn't Harry's type, he never had been. He was just the dorky boy Harry had grown up with. He wasn't the hipster boys Harry normally went for like Nick and Colton.

So no Daphne was wrong, there was no strings because that would just be silly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you mad at me?" Zac asked as he looked over at Harry as they stood in the bathroom. He had finally told Harry about asking Carrick to come tonight, mainly because Carrick had texted him back after he sent the address and said he'd come but he'd just stop by Zac's place and ride or walk with him to the club since it was so close. "I mean it's the only thing I felt was right to do."

"You felt it was right to invite him to our thing?" Harry asked his voice going a bit higher which made Zac blush. "And you waited to tell me while I was helping Daphne apply Taylor's make up which was after I had done my own."

Biting his lip Zac eyed Harry who was indeed wearing make up as well as some little blue dress that brought out his curves and legs really well and his hair..he had chosen to add extensions to his hair instead of going for full on wig since his hair was already getting long because he was choosing to let it grow out.

"You look beautiful tonight," Zac spoke as he blushed again when Harry crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Do not even try to butter me up," Harry muttered as he stepped closer to Zac before picking up a razor. "Or I will shave your eyebrows off. Now tell me why the hell did you wait to tell me this now?"

Gulping when Harry picked up a razor Zac shuddered at the image of Harry forcibly pinning him down and doing exactly as he threatened, because he would, in his blue dress and everything. "I was afraid of you being mad, like you clearly are. I wanted to avoid an argument because I wanted to include Carrick."

"You've been wanting to include him in everything this week," Harry replied as he finally put the razor down. "So maybe I would have been mad but I wouldn't have argued with you."

"Is it wrong to want to include him?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean he's like you...he's my friend."

"And you fuck him," Harry added on a bit harsh as he shook his head. "Like you do me too or was I just imagining you being in my ass last night?"

Zac shook his head, "Of course you weren't imagining that," he muttered a bit sarcastically. "How could anyone imagine how good I am in bed?" he asked as he tried to joke but it earned him another glare from Harry so he stopped. "You're acting as if..." he started but stopped himself before he could finish his words.

"As if what?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm acting as if what?"

"As if we're dating," Zac finished feeling his heartbeat get a little faster as he noticed Harry's expression change from anger to just plain unreadable. "We're not dating Haz and I've only really gotten a blow job from Carrick, mainly because the two nights I wanted to get laid you ruined it somehow."

"No, we're not dating," Harry spoke and finally his face changed from unreadable to one that looked sad but surely he was reading Harry wrong. "But maybe we should have rules like you can't bring your other men near me and I'll keep mine from you. I mean you don't need Carrick when I'm with you..you have me to take care of what you need."

Looking away from Harry, Zac shook his head, "But I want Carrick even if I don't need him Haz. I'm kind of head over heels for him and our friends with benefits is a bit different. He said we could try it until he was ready for a relationship...he wants a real relationship with me one day so I kind of want him to be around and there's going to be times when you're going to be there. I mean we live together, we're best friends."

"D...does he know we fuck?" Harry asked Zac as again his expression changed this one to curiosity. "I mean surely you told him before he said he wanted to try a real relationship? How can you even give whatever it is you two have a test run without being honest?"

"No," Zac spoke a little too fast. "I didn't tell him. Didn't think it was his business," he admitted watching as something went off in Harry's eyes as if he was trying to connect some sort of puzzle piece.

"Then maybe we should end our thing," Harry spoke as he looked away from Zac. "That way you don't have to lie and I'll stop being an ass to him and everyone will be so much happier," he sighed though his words sounded bitter.

Swallowing hard Zac again felt his heartbeat getting faster because this wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't wanted to stop having sex with Harry even if he knew there was a possibility of being with Carrick.

Harry heaved a sigh during their silence, "I'll let you stew on it when you spend the night with Carrick at the bar," he spoke though again it was bitter. "If you come home with me then it's still on but..but if you leave with him it's over. We're just friends again no benefits..nothing. Just plain old Zac and Harry."

Again Zac stayed silent, looking up and staring at Harry like a deer caught in the headlights and he wasn't sure why he felt like he was being made to pick between Harry and Carrick but he felt like he was being made to pick between them which was ridiculous because he wasn't in love with Harry and he had a crush on Carrick.

There shouldn't be no picking between the best friend you fucked and the guy who you were maybe going to date someday.

Before either could reply again though, they heard Taylor hollering out for Zac because there was a knock at the door and Zac looked away from Harry finally as he turned to leave the room and go to get the door knowing it was probably Carrick.


	9. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "He's acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Harry couldn't help but pout as he sat at the bar with Daphne later that night. They had been at the place for three hours and in those three hours Harry had, had fun for two of them but the past hour had been horrible because Carrick had sprinted Zac off to the dance floor where they proceeded to dance and kiss and just generally flirt and he hated it, he fucking hated it.

"Why don't you tell Zac you love him?" Daphne asked as she turned her head to look at Harry who had been giving off death glares for the last hour. "It'd be so much easier because the boy is never going to figure it out on his own," she sighed as she shook her head. "And I don't like playing baby-sitter and making sure you won't kill Carrick."

Turning to look at Daphne, Harry chewed his lip, "Because if I tell him he'll just reject me because he's convinced he wants Carrick," he frowned as he looked down at his hands. "I did give him an option though that he can come home with me and we can keep being friends with benefits or he goes home with Carrick and we end it."

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Daphne asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged as he stayed looking down because if he looked down he didn't have to see Carrick and Zac, "Because as much as I love Zac I don't think I wanna play whatever game Carrick is," he said as he looked up seeing confusion on Daphne's face. "Carrick knows Zac and I have sex...he suspected it before confronting me on Zac being single then he damn called me out on it last Saturday when I was doing laundry," he explained seeing Daphne start to get it. "Then I find out yesterday he knew we were hooking up around the time he and his boyfriend broke up. He had a run in with Nick and Colton and assumed we were together and Nick told him the whole thing."

"Does Zac know that he knows?" Daphne asked her tone that of someone curious.

"No," Harry revealed as he shook his head. "Which is how I know he has some game going. A game I don't want to be in and one that even if I told Zac I suspected he'd probably accuse me of lying."

"Because Zac is so smitten with him," Daphne sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Though if Zac leaves here tonight with Carrick are you really going to keep your word on ending things? I mean you love him even I can see it."

Harry went silent at Daphne's question because it was something he had kept asking himself as well. He didn't want to be a part of Carrick's game but then again he really really loved Zac.

Before Harry could open his mouth to answer Daphne though Harry looked up as Taylor cleared his throat in front of them.

"You two done being mopes?" Taylor asked as he fake glared at them. "Or should I say are you done being a mope Harry because I'd much rather dance these last few dances with Daphne than some strange dude who keeps eyeing me like I'm a piece of hot man dressed as a woman meat."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that and he nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm done," he told him and after he spoke he watched as Daphne stood up, letting Taylor pull her out to the dance floor and as they walked away Harry scanned the floor not seeing Zac or Carrick out there and as he scanned the rest of the place he felt his heart sink slightly.

He had gotten the answer to his ultimatum it seemed. Zac had chosen to leave with Carrick and he hadn't even offered him a goodbye or let him know. He had just slipped away and god damn it, it fucking hurt because Harry had almost hoped Zac would have left with him because he didn't want to find out if he could keep his word on ending his benefits part of his friendship with Zac.

Pulling his cell phone out he found Zac's name in his contacts and maybe against his better judgement Harry decided to send a text to Zac.

**I thought you'd at least have the courtesy to tell me face to face you were leaving with Carrick-Haz**

After hitting send he also sent a text to Taylor.

**Going home. Have fun at Daphne's tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't-H**

It was then that he put his cell phone away and stood from the stool he sat on, heading outside and walking the short distance home. Heck maybe the walk home would help him forget or clear his brain over how hurt he felt by this turn of events and how much he was kicking himself for giving Zac an option.

Maybe he should have just told Zac if he left with Carrick their friendship would end all together, then surely Zac would have chosen him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac chewed his lip slightly as he sat at a restaurant with Carrick. Carrick had suggested they come here because he was hungry and it was a twenty-four hour place so of course he had agreed even if he had slight guilt because did this mean he had left with Carrick?

It wasn't like they had gone back to his place though Carrick had asked on the drive here in his car and Zac had told him he'd think about it and of course Zac saw the smirk playing on Carrick's lips because usually an I'll think about it from him meant he'd do it, especially if it came to Carrick.

Looking up at Carrick as they ate in silence Zac reached for his phone went it dinged to alert him of a text and he gave Carrick an apologetic smile before checking the message.

He wasn't surprised to see it was from Harry though he was kind of surprised at how angry Harry sounded. It wasn't like he had a reason to be angry in Zac's eyes. They weren't even dating so what if he chose Carrick and ended their friends with benefits.

"Anyone important?" Carrick asked interrupting Zac's thoughts and Zac looked back at him with a blush on his cheeks.

"It's Harry," Zac spoke as he shook his head and sat his phone down. "He's just pissy I left without telling him goodbye," he shrugged as he told a partial lie.

Carrick rolled his eyes at Zac's words, "He's acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"He's not," Zac told Carrick as he shook his head. "He's really not."

"Then why has he been a diva this whole week?" Carrick asked curiously and Zac really hated the judgement in Carrick's voice when it came to Harry.

Looking away Zac swallowed hard before speaking deciding to be honest with Carrick like Harry said he should have been. "B..because I'm sleeping with him," he explained his voice going lower. "Friends with benefits and I don't know maybe strings developed on his end," he sighed as his mind went back to his lunch with Daphne who had also accused him of having strings as well. "I don't think they have though, I think he's just jealous he'll lose me as a friend though," he finished not even sure if he believed the last part of his statement anymore, not with Harry's text.

Carrick went silent at Zac's words, "I knew that already," he spoke which shocked Zac. "Figured it out when Harry was instagramming about his someone special on instagram then got it confirmed by Harry last Saturday when he showed me the hickies you left him."

"You knew?" Zac asked feeling shocked by that. "You knew and you still asked me to do whatever this thing is?" he asked as he motioned between them.

"Yeah," Carrick nodded as he gave Zac a genuine smile. "Because I really like you Zac," he said as he reached across the table for Zac's hand. "My boyfriend and I, his name was Blaine. We broke up because Blaine was cheating on me. I actually..I was the one who ended things because I knew you..fuck I knew you had a crush on me. It's been obvious for awhile and I knew you were tons better than Blaine but I realized it when I saw all that you and Harry did together though at first I thought you two were dating, was afraid of it but then Nick told me what it was and it was exactly a month ago last week I knew I had a shot and I was going to take it regardless of you being friends with benefits with Harry."

Zac took in what Carrick said and he just sat there not sure why he was numb. He should be happy, this was what he had wanted. Carrick wanting him but well it almost felt like he had stolen him from Harry even with as much as Zac swore that he and Harry weren't dating.

"I was never Harry's someone special on instagram," Zac said as he shook his head and finally looked away from Carrick. "He probably meant Nick or Colton."

"No offense Zac but you're stupid," Carrick laughed as he shook his head. "That night when you went through his instagram and looked at all his someone special pictures didn't you ever notice the hashtag with your initials. ZWH. Pretty sure Harry thought he was being subtle but he sucks at it."

Falling silent Zac only blushed because he hadn't noticed that at all. Hadn't even paid attention but if he were Harry's someone special wouldn't Harry have told him tonight when he got all pissy? Wouldn't he have told him before now that he liked him as more than just someone he fucked?

"I...I have to go," Zac muttered as he stood up from where he was sitting. Feeling a bit bad for leaving Carrick mid date if this could even be called one.

He just wanted to get back home. Needed to talk to Harry again and try to figure his best friend out. Find out if Harry did indeed have more than friendly feelings for him.

Making it outside Zac pulled his cell phone back out. Soon calling a cab to come and pick him up. His nerves getting the best of him and he wasn't sure what he was more nervous about. Harry having feelings for him or Harry being angry at him.


End file.
